<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Wander Too Far by Pxachybxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223179">Don’t Wander Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch'>Pxachybxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>keeping this to the omo tag!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Wetting, but that won’t stop me from writing Kiibo omo later ;0, i just wanted an excuse to write pregame Kiibo, omo, since robots technically can’t urinate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say??? Vehicle omo &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; anything else.<br/>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendships - Relationship, that escalates into a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Wander Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say??? Vehicle omo &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; anything else.<br/>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light seeped in through the window of Kiibo's bedroom, illuminating the room with the natural brightness. The boy had already been awake for quite some time, the sun was a little too late on having the opportunity to wake him up. </p><p>Kiibo had already gotten himself showered and clothed, ready to brush his teeth. Today was going to be a lengthy and monotonous day for him. All day, he was going to have to remain seated in a bus for hours on end.</p><p>The seniors of Hope's Peak Academy were going on their annual camping trip to the camp ground a couple hours away from home. Usually, the bus would pick everyone up just a little bit after seven in the morning, and would arrive at the campgrounds at around one in the afternoon.</p><p>Originally, Kiibo wasn't interested in participating in spending time with his classmates when he had the freedom to stay away from them, but there was just one thing that had convinced the white haired male that he should attend the senior trip.  His best friend, Kokichi, had convinced him.</p><p>"Pleeaasseeee!" The shorter, purple- haired male had begged him, "I don't want to go on this trip without you. It won't be that much fun..." The slender boy was on his tippy-toes with his hands clasped together in a tight bond. </p><p>At the time, Kiibo had no reason to want to go on this senior exclusive trip. He found it was pointless and a waste of his own time. There were better things for him to do, like help his father around the house while he toyed around with gadgets in his lab. "Ouma, please.. stop asking. I've come to the conclusion about my decision. I have not the slightest interest in going on this trip." </p><p>The white haired male had his arms crossed. "I don't wish to sit in the uncomfortable bus seats for countless hours to just sit around in a cabin by myself until Momota and his bothersome friends decide to come in and trash the place." He huffed. Kiibo was as stubborn as a mule. </p><p>Kokichi was ready to drop to his knees. He didn't want to attend the camping trip alone. He was going to convince Kiibo one way or another to go with him. His eyes widened as his pupils grew in size, slightly wobbling like a puppy sitting at the dinner table, whining for some table scraps. </p><p>"Kiibo, please... I promise you, it'll be fun! We can go swimming in the lake together, sit on a log while roasting marshmallows over a warm fire, even if you wish we can share ghost stories or read some books together! Anything that will keep you entertained! I just wish for you to accompany me." </p><p>Needless to say, the shorter purple haired male had somehow convinced Kiibo to accompany the other seniors on this trip. He wasn't going for his own amusement, but because he wanted to keep Kokichi happy and safe. He cared very much for him.</p><p>With a small, defeated sigh, Kiibo nodded his head. "Okay, okay... I'll go."</p><p>Just hearing those words brought a bright smile onto Kokichi's face. His eyes practically had stars twinkling and dancing throughout his pupils. "Hooorraayy! I promise you'll have fun! even on the bus, you can sit next to me!" He chirped with glee as he hugged the slightly taller male tightly, his face nuzzling against his chest.</p><p>Kiibo had his bag already packed on his neatly made bed as he got his toothbrush out from the mirror-like cabinet in the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. The sound of the rough bristles grazing over his teeth filled his head. His taste buds were overwhelmed by the strong taste of mint.</p><p>He rinsed his mouth out with cold tap water, swishing it around his mouth before evacuating the liquid from his mouth, letting it rush down the drain. While he was still in the bathroom, he ran a comb through his hair, trying to remove the knots from his fluffy white hair.</p><p>After he brushed out his hair, he heard his phone chime from his bedroom. He groaned slightly as he left the bathroom to retrieve his phone. </p><p>From: Kokichi<br/>
"Just arrived at the school waiting for the bus to come pick us up! I hope to meet up with you here soon :3"</p><p>Kiibo's fingers glided across the screen quickly as he sent out his response. </p><p>"Okay. I'll be on my way there soon."</p><p>Once he pressed the send button, he stuck his phone in his bag. Of course, he couldn't forget to slide on his black gloves and hat, slipping them onto his hands and head. He made sure not to forget his packed bag as he rushed out of his room. Though, there was one thing that Kiibo had forgotten to do. </p><p>Kiibo had forgotten to try and use the toilet before he went downstairs.</p><p>He was just about to walk out the door when he heard his father call for him from the kitchen. A small sigh escaped the white haired male's throat as he trudged into the kitchen, standing next to the counter. "Yes, father?"</p><p>"Before you head out that door, I want you to eat something." His father spoke as he handed him a small plate that had some toast on it. The top of the freshly made toast had been smothered in some melted butter and newly made strawberry jelly. With his other hand, he was given a tall glass of apple juice.</p><p>Kiibo looked at the plate and cup for a minute before politely declining the offer. "No thank you. I have to get going soon. I don't think I have time to sit down and eat." He whispered as he got ready to leave the kitchen. </p><p>Of course, Professor Iidabashi had stopped him. "Kiibo, please. You need to eat something. You're going to be on the road for quite some time. I don't want you to go hungry. Don't be so stubborn and please eat your toast."</p><p>Was it really worth arguing about? Not really. Kiibo gave in and took the plate and glass and quickly set them down on the wooden table. He pulled out the chair and plopped himself down. He was quick to shove the piece of toast down his throat. He didn't want Kokichi to have to wait much longer on him.</p><p>Kiibo quickly downed his juice until the glass was empty. He quickly took care of the dishes before rushing out the door. "Goodbye, father, I'll see you in a week, I love you!" He quickly said as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a little bad that he kept Kokichi waiting at the school a little bit longer than he had planned to. He hoped that he didn't miss the bus. The amount of guilt he would feel would wrap around him if he missed the bus and left Kokichi to attend the trip without him. He didn't even want to think about it.</p><p>The bottoms of his shoes kept smacking against the pavement, getting closer and closer to the school. He felt soft and tired pants escape and re-enter his throat over and over once he was standing in front of the school building.</p><p>He was soon greeted by a sudden hug from behind. A set of arms carefully but tightly wrapped themselves around his waist like snakes. Unexpecting of the sudden comforting hug, Kiibo's body shook with surprise while a silent gasp pushed itself out of his throat. "Surpriissee!" Kokichi cheered with glee, not letting his grip loosen.</p><p>Kiibo was ready to harshly confront whoever had hugged him from behind but immediately the idea died down inside his head when he realized that the person holding him in a supportive embrace was his dear friend Kokichi. </p><p>"Phew! Jesus, Ouma! You almost gave me a heart attack." He sighed in relief as he felt himself melt into the sweet and comforting hug. </p><p>"Oh! S-Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..." Kokichi whispered as he soon broke the embrace of their tight hug. "I hope you're well rested! If you need to, you could fall asleep on the bus for a little bit. I won't mind." The shorter male said with a small smile.</p><p>"I slept pretty well." Kiibo responded as he adjusted the bag strap that was resting lazily on his shoulder. "Heh... If it's okay, I think I might just take up on that offer and sleep for a little bit." He said with a smile. </p><p>Kokichi smiled back as he saw more and more familiar faces make their way to school. Kiibo already seemed annoyed with the others that were just now showing up, and he hadn't even said a single word to any of them yet. </p><p>Of course, Kokichi caught on to Kiibo's already irked body language. "You don't need to talk to any of them. No need to feel annoyed." The shorter male whispered to Kiibo, trying to get him into a better mood. </p><p>Kiibo nodded as he looked to the opposite direction of his classmates and more towards Kokichi. "Yeah... you're right." </p><p>Eventually, the bus pulled up in front of the school building with a loud roar of the engine. The door opened up with a creak, allowing the students to pile inside of it one by one in a straight line. </p><p>The two males tried to get into the bus first so they could get the best seats: the very back.</p><p>Kiibo sat in the window seat, his body already propping itself against the wall of the bus. His face was right by the window. The cream colored walls were cold, leaving a cooling like feeling building itself up on his black long sleeved button up shirt.</p><p>Kokichi sat down next to him, plopping his belongings next to his best friend's lightly packed luggage. </p><p>Already, the seats that they sat down in weren't exactly comfortable. The fabric that coated them was thin and a little coarse to the touch. Not the most soft material on the planet, but these seats were only temporary. Six hours can't be too bad.</p><p>Eventually, the creaky doors sealed themselves tightly against one another. It was finally time to get everything moving on the road. The painfully lengthy ride was now to commence. The large wheels on the bus began spinning, moving the vehicle down the road at a decent pace. </p><p>Once the bus began putting on some distance from the school building, Kiibo laid his head down against the cold, hard wall, feeling slight vibrations run against his head. It definitely wasn't as comfortable as laying in a bed or even on the couch, but he didn't really have much choice for comfort. He took what he could get.</p><p>His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to trick himself into drifting to sleep. It wasn't exactly easy in such an awkward position, but he was also tired. He kept his eyes shut no matter how bad they wanted to spring back open. </p><p>He pulled his hat down a little bit over his face, keeping the light out so it no longer had permission to shine into his face. His thoughts were evacuated from his mind as he slowly but surely found himself sailing into a deeper and deeper state of sleep.</p><p>Successfully, the white haired male was able to stay asleep. His chest hoisted up and down in a slow, hypnotizing rhythm. Soft noises of breathing entered and exited his mouth as he rested himself. </p><p>Kokichi found the sight adorable. His best friend may have been stubborn at times but he knew that deep down inside Kiibo, he had a soft and warm heart that was filled to the brim with rare benevolence. A small smile formed on his face as he watched the slightly taller male next to him slumber. </p><p>Eventually, the purple haired male found himself in a tired phase. A soft and quiet noise found its way out of him as he slightly positioned his body to lean up against Kiibo's. He closed his own eyes as he fell asleep laying against his best friend. </p><p>The two males slept against one another, their breathing almost perfectly synched up with each other. Some sleep would probably cut out some boring waiting time for them. </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
•</p><p>How long had Kiibo been asleep? Probably about two hours with some minutes to spare. Normally, Kiibo would've probably stayed asleep for an extra hour or two if it wasn't for his body nagging him with a full feeling down below in his lower abdomen.</p><p>A quiet, awakening groan found its way out of him as he began waking himself up a bit, slowly moving his hat out of the way so he could see. The feeling inside of him began to feel slightly heavier as he began coming back to more and more of his senses.</p><p>When did this happen? When did his bladder begin to start panging within him? Probably while he was asleep. He probably didn't feel the stirring of the need begin since he was unconscious. Already, the need to go felt more urgent than it normally would at the beginning of needing to pee. </p><p>He recalled that he didn't use the bathroom before he left to get on the bus, and on top of that, he had a huge glass of juice that he put into his system. Maybe the need started up an hour ago. But he was slumbering. </p><p>The feeling was definitely uncomfortable to just sit with. Even adjusting his position made the contents inside of him swish around with such agony. His thighs slightly battened themselves together as he looked over to see what Kokichi was doing. </p><p>"Oh!" The shorter male said with a small gasp. "You're finally awake! Did you rest well?" He asked with a short and sweet smile. </p><p>'Dammit' Kiibo began to think. 'He's awake.. I can't hold myself or fidget.. I gotta hold through. I can do this.' He mentally cheered himself on as he looked at him, a still slightly tired expression plastered on his face. "Hey... I slept well." He responded as he tried to distract his mind from the aching bladder inside him. </p><p>The purple haired male smiled a bit as he stretched his legs out as much as he could before kicking the seat that was in front of him. "So..." Kiibo began to make a conversation, yawning slightly. "How long was I out for?" He asked. </p><p>"Hmm? I fell asleep for an hour. I think an hour after I woke up, you did. I'd say you were asleep for two hours, maybe two -and -a -half at most." The purple haired male explained.</p><p>That explains it. Kiibo figured that maybe the urge to pee decided to show up maybe an hour into his slumber. "I see..." He blandly responded. If two hours had gone by, then they only had four hours of sitting in the bus left. </p><p>Four hours... the realization hit Kiibo straight across the face, leaving red blush as a marking. The idea that he had to hold in his urine for another four hours was enough to send a small spasm to shiver throughout the full organ. </p><p>Sure, Kiibo did have a decently sized bladder, and he could possibly hold for quite some time. But just the thought of having to deny his own natural needs for that long without anybody knowing seemed like pure torture. This was his own personal hell.</p><p>Maybe he could do it. There have been people that have held longer than that. He sighed a bit as he looked out the window, watching the trees pass by and get smaller and smaller behind him.</p><p>Every now and then, he would clench his thighs together. He hoped it would take the edge off and make it easier to ignore while he gawked out the bus window. He hoped and prayed that Kokichi wouldn't somehow catch on or find out that he was slowly becoming in need of a restroom. </p><p>Kokichi was distracted with his phone, playing a puzzle game and Kiibo was perfectly fine with that. The last thing he wanted was to get found out about.</p><p>'This is going to be a long ride...' he dreadfully thought to himself as he looked at the colorful cars they would pass every now and then. He had to admit that the trees inhabiting the sides of the road were a nice to look at. All the different shapes and sizes of the leaves and trees made for a great view.</p><p>He enjoyed nature quite a bit. His backyard had a lot of flowers and fresh vegetables, along with a decently sized cherry blossom tree. Kiibo remembered sitting by his bedroom window or outside against that tree for hours just reading while beautiful cherry blossom petals would float around him.</p><p>That memory was nice to think about for a second, but it wasn't enough to take his mind off of his bladder. He sighed as he had already accepted that there wasn't really a way to get his mind fully off his issue unless he were to go to the bathroom.</p><p>But of course right now, that wasn't an option, and that wasn't going to become an option until they arrived at the camp grounds. He sighed quietly to himself as he still kept his thighs close to one another. </p><p>The feeling was quite annoying to him. He just wished he could relieve his need as soon as the feeling was recognized, but unless he wanted to pee himself, he was going to have to hold for the remaining hours of the ride.</p><p>Subtly, he began tapping his foot on the hard floor of the bus. He anxiously looked around to make sure nobody's eyes were on him, especially Kokichi's. Though was tapping his foot a suspicious looking thing? Did it look like he was slowly growing desperate for a rest stop? He could always say he was giving some of his extra energy he had some stimulation.</p><p>As his one leg was bouncing up and down, he noticed Kokichi was rustling around his luggage. Kiibo couldn't help but feel a little bit intrigued on why he was scavenging around in his bag like a nosy raccoon rummaging through garbage. "What are you looking for?" Kiibo asked as he cocked his head to the side. </p><p>"Hmm? Oh... umm..." Kokichi's cheeks tinted to a pale shade of pink. "I figured since we would be sitting here for some time I would make us something to eat on the way to the campgrounds." He had a smile on his face as he handed Kiibo a small brown paper bag with his name written on it.</p><p>Kiibo took the bag into his hands, examining it. It was a little bit heavy in his hands. He wondered what was packed inside of it. Carefully, he unrolled the top of the bag and looked down into it.</p><p>There was a half of a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, a small bag of cheese flavored chips, and a juice box. He quietly gulped at the sight of the juice box.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's not much. I wanted to make sure I still had enough time to get packed and ready for the trip." Kokichi apologized. "I hope it's still good." </p><p>Kiibo looked at him with a tiny smile. "It's okay. I appreciate the thought. You didn't have to do this for me though." He hummed as he reached into the bag and pulled out the tightly wrapped up sandwich, bringing the soft bread up to his mouth to sink his teeth into it.</p><p>He chewed his bite of the sandwich as he pressed his thighs up against one another once more, ever so slightly shifting them together. He could already feel his need filling up his bladder get just a little bit more urgent.</p><p>He tried distracting himself with the food in his hands, forcing himself to take another bite. The food was definitely delicious to him, but he couldn't fully enjoy it with the constant nagging inside him. He kept eating until the sandwich was gone, even the crust. </p><p>The thing he was dreading the most to take from the bag was the juice box. Sure, it was small but the thought of putting any more liquid inside his system made him shudder. Even a tiny amount going to his bladder would worsen his urge. He still had quite a while to go before they would pull up to the campsite. </p><p>Kiibo quickly ate the bag of chips before rolling the paper bag back up and setting it down on the ground next to his foot. Kokichi looked down at the bag and cocked his head. "Did you not want your juice box? Sorry, I know that was a weird question for me to ask but I notice that you didn't even touch it."</p><p>The white haired male shook his head. "No. Do you want it though?" he asked as he bent down to grab the bag. He cringed as he could feel his weight on top of his already cramped bladder. It took a lot of will power not to make any noise of discomfort. He retracted himself back up and pulled out the small box of juice. </p><p>"Hmm? No, no, you should hold onto it. You might want it later." Kokichi said softly as he pushed the juice back to him. </p><p>'Trust me... I am not going to want this..' Kiibo thought as he held the still somewhat cold box in his hand. He examined it still. Though, the chips he ate did make his mouth a little dry, and he didn't want to hurt Kokichi's feelings by not drinking it. He sighed in defeat as he hesitantly broke the straw off from the back of it and impaled it at the top. </p><p>He was definitely going to regret this, without a doubt. Slowly, he brought the straw up to his mouth and began to sip the fruity liquid. </p><p>He let the taste of fruit dance all over his tongue. He didn't want to swallow, knowing that it was going to go straight down to his bladder. The juice slid down his throat, sending a shiver down in his lower abdomen. Just that little sip felt like the entire box just went through him. Still, he kept drinking it. </p><p>Soon, the box was empty. He was glad that it was done and over with. He discarded the empty box into the paper bag and sighed, feeling that his bladder was now heavier. His thighs were clenched even tighter together as he went back to looking out the window. </p><p>There weren't really many buildings or houses that the bus was passing. Mostly just a bunch of trees, telephone poles and of course the bumpy road.</p><p>Of course, when the bus would collide with a bump, it made Kiibo quietly whine in agony as his bladder would jostle around with discomfort. He just wanted to cross his legs or use one of his hands to help him hold, but he didn't want Kokichi to see him caught in such an embarrassing position. </p><p>He just had to wait a couple more hours until he could relieve himself. </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
•</p><p>Agonizing. That's how Kiibo would describe his current situation. It was painful to just sit there, unable to squirm or hold with either his legs or hands while his bladder felt so full and sore. His need was getting more and more urgent by the minute. </p><p>Every now and then, when he knew that Kokichi wasn't looking or paying attention to him, he used that opportunity to sneak his hand down to his crotch and give it a squeeze. It was a little relieving when he was able to reduce the pressure, even if it was just by a little bit.</p><p>Though, It was painful when he had to take his hand away. That pang and pressure would come right back. He feared if he didn't do anything soon, he would leak, or even worse, lose complete control.</p><p>But what could he do? It's not like he had anything on him to use as a makeshift toilet. Besides, even if he did he wouldn't be able to bring himself to taste relief. He was way too shy and embarrassed to pee in front of others. Especially on a bus full of all his classmates and his best friend Kokichi sitting right next to him.</p><p>It was already embarrassing enough to be constantly squeezing his thighs up against each other but the idea of relieving himself in any way on the bus would be so much worse. </p><p>'Two and a half hours to go...' Kiibo thought to himself as he ever so slightly began bouncing his leg up and down at a fast pace, biting his lip. </p><p>Of course, the fidgeting didn't go unnoticed very long. Kokichi turned his head to Kiibo. He probably wouldn't be concerned if he didn't catch a glimpse of Kiibo's worried face. "Hey, are you okay?" inquired Kokichi. </p><p>Kiibo's head snapped over to look over at Kokichi, immediately, he stopped fidgeting but kept his thighs stuck together like they were glued, "I'm fine." He simply responded, keeping a serious expression on his face.</p><p>Kokichi wasn't too convinced but didn't want to keep prodding at Kiibo. He knew he was easily annoyed if someone hounded him for information. "O... okay. But if you need anything, you know you can tell me and I can do my best to help you." The purple haired male said with a smile.</p><p>'You can't help me with what I need... I need a bathroom, and very soon...' he thought as he slightly turned his body. Immediately, the fidgeting started back up. His bladder continued to shake all about as the bus kept hitting small bumps.</p><p>His teeth bit down slightly on his lip, keeping him from whining. He didn't want Kokichi to know about the natural urge growing inside him, but it was getting more and more difficult not to shove his hands in between his legs. </p><p>Kiibo was really starting to regret everything. Not going to the bathroom before he left the house, the glass of juice his father offered him, and then the small juice box that Kokichi had offered to him. His bladder was full to the brim with urine that he desperately wanted to expel from his body. Just thinking about needing to go made his bladder pulse harder inside of him, but what else could he think about when it was plaguing his mind, a constant reminder. </p><p>'Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!' was all he could think about. He looked around once more to make sure nobody was looking at him. Kokichi was once again distracted with his phone. Knowing that for the time being, nobody had their eyes on him, he quickly shoved his hands in between his clenching thighs, adding pressure.</p><p>He wasn't getting the same amount of relief as he was earlier when he was using his hands to hold. Now, it only slightly took the edge off. He felt his legs shudder as he didn't even realize that he was squirming a bit too much. He already felt like a leak could probably make its way out of him.</p><p>Kokichi glanced over to the white haired male. "Kiibo," he began. "Are you sure that you're alright? You've been acting really strange for awhile now.." He looked at him with a serious expression. </p><p>Kiibo responded with a simple nod. "I'm fine, Ouma. Please just drop it." He blandly responded, still slightly jiggling his leg up and down in a fast rhythm. His bladder felt like an overfilled balloon, ready to pop at any given moment. Obviously, Kokichi wasn't convinced in the slightest. He knew that Kiibo was lying to him. </p><p>"I'm not stupid, Kiibo. Please just tell me what's wrong.. I might be able to he-" </p><p>Before Kokichi could even finish what he wanted to say, Kiibo interrupted him. "Enough." He said through gritted teeth. "You're starting to annoy me... Stop asking me if I'm fine. Obviously, I am. Now please, stop asking."</p><p>Kokichi still wasn't believing that his best friend was okay. "If you were fine, you wouldn't be so squirmy. Just tell me what's the matter." Kokichi's voice was soft and calm. He just wanted to know what was bothering Kiibo. </p><p>The more that he heard Kokichi kept bugging him to come clean about what was wrong. The more frustrated he would become. Finally, Kiibo had enough. "Kokichi! Stop!" His voice was still at a whisper but his voice was as sharp as a needle. "I told you, I'm fine, so please just knock it off." His legs continued to tremble against one another. </p><p>Suddenly, his bladder let out a small leak, and a tiny wet patch began to form on his boxers. He shuddered as he could feel the new dampness, teasing him on how good his relief could feel if he were to just let go. He gasped as he clenched his thighs up against one another tightly. </p><p>'I just leaked...! Oh my god, I just leaked!' His thoughts were panicked as he kept squirming in his seat, trying not to let any more urine get an opportunity to let itself squeeze out.</p><p>"Kiibo... please... just tell me. I want to help you." </p><p>Kiibo whimpered. He hesitated but nodded in agreement. He knew that Kokichi wasn't going to let the conversation go until he told him. He shakily leaned to Kokichi's ear to whisper to him. "I-... I need to pee really badly..." He finally admitted, pulling away from his ear. His face was a dark shade of red as he now had both his hands buried between his legs. </p><p>He didn't see the point in hiding his squirming from Kokichi now that he knew about his desperate need.</p><p>"How... How bad is it?" Kokichi quietly asked, trying not to make too big of a deal about it. He didn't want to drag attention to either of them; especially Kiibo. </p><p>Kokichi felt like he could face-palm. How did he not realize that Kiibo needed to pee? He saw some of the signs of needing to go, so why didn't he put it together? Maybe he didn't want to embarrass his friend or make him feel flustered.</p><p>"I just leaked... I need to go really urgently. It hurts and all I can feel is my bladder pulsing for relief..." He whined quietly as his legs were trembling as his grip tightened. "I don't know what to do, Kokichi.. We're going to be here for two more hours and I feel like I'm going to have an accident but I can't let myself do that!"</p><p>Kokichi couldn't help but feel pity for his friend. He didn't know what to do for him. They were out in the middle of nowhere and they definitely weren't going to stop anywhere soon. "I'm sorry, Kiibo... If I had something you could use, I would give it to yo-"</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to relieve myself even if you did have something I could use.." Kiibo muttered, his thighs kept vibrating against one another. </p><p>"Hmm...? How come?" Kokichi asked as he tilted his head to the side. </p><p>"I... I can't bring myself to go in front of people... I don't understand why, but I can't do it!" Some tears stung at his eyes.</p><p>Kokichi understood what Kiibo was going through. He just nodded. "I see. If you want I can see if the bus driver is willing to stop." The purple haired male offered.</p><p>"We're out in the middle of nowhere, Ouma! There is nowhere to stop. I just need to keep holding it. I just have to!" He muttered in defeat, still gripping his crotch. </p><p>Though, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. His boxers were still a bit damp, prompting another leak to spring free. More whimpers and whines would escape his throat every now and then. He felt tears begin to sting at his eyes. </p><p>"I'm so pathetic... I'm too old to be in a position like this. I've never had to pee this badly in my entire existence... I-I need to go but there's nowhere to go... Ngh..." A warm, salty tear ran down his cheek. "I don't know what to do about my position... I-I can't wet myself!"</p><p>Kokichi felt bad just listening to his friend spill out about his problem. The only idea that he had that stuck in his head was to ask if they could pull over on the side of the road. There were plenty of trees that Kiibo could hide behind and pee on. It was better than letting Kiibo's bladder burst and making him sit for the rest of the ride with urine soaked pants.</p><p>Kiibo felt another leak force its way out. He crossed his legs as tightly as he could as his hands gripped tighter in between his thighs. He kept squirming. "I-I leaked again...! I seriously can't do this!" More tears slipped from his eyes as his bladder's contents kept sloshing around against his walls at full force.  "I-I think I'm going to end up peeing my pants...! I need to go so badly!"</p><p>The purple haired male couldn't handle seeing Kiibo suffer like this much longer. He didn't want him to have an accident. "I'm having this bus pull over. You're not going to pee yourself on my watch, okay?" He whispered softly to him as he stood up from his seat. </p><p>"Ouma, wait—" Kiibo could already feel the embarrassment spread across his face. Everyone was about to know that he was in desperate need to pee. He already felt like an inconvenience. </p><p>Before Kiibo could even protest against Kokichi's actions, he had already been announcing. "We need to stop the bus! We have an emergency!" He hollered, trying to get the bus driver's attention. Of course, their classmates turned their attention to the both of them. </p><p>Kiibo's face was completely red as he kept squirming. He could feel everybody's attention and stares on him.</p><p>"Why do we need to stop?" The driver asked, still keeping an eye on the road.</p><p>"It's an emergency! We are having a bathroom emergency back here! We need to pull over please! This is an emergency!" Kokichi continued to shout, trying to persuade the bus driver to pull over.</p><p>Kiibo had never felt so flustered in his entire life. His face was red as he kept wriggling around. And he thought Kokichi finding out about his need to pee was bad enough, now the entire bus had figured it out. He could already hear some of his classmates whispering to one another; probably gossiping</p><p>"Can't it wait a little longer? We don't really have much time to stop, besides there isn't a rest stop coming up for another half hour or maybe even longer." The bus driver asked.</p><p>Just the thought of having to hold for another half hour or more made his bladder spasm. He had to go and he had to go now. There wasn't much time for him to wait. The urine inside him kept slamming against the barriers of his organ, trying to release itself.</p><p>Kokichi looked over at Kiibo's squirming pose with his struggling expression. Some tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head no. "No, This is an emergency. He can't wait any longer! Please just pull over now!" Kokichi begged. He wanted to keep a promise to Kiibo. And that promise was that he wasn't going to let Kiibo have an accident on the bus.</p><p>The bus driver rolled their eyes with an annoyed scoff. There was a bit of hesitation before he got an answer. "... Okay. I guess we can pull over so you all can stretch out and if others need to go as well. Just let me find a place to stop, hold on." </p><p>Kokichi sat himself down and looked over at Kiibo. He smiled slightly. "See? It's all going to be okay. You're going to make it." </p><p>If Kiibo wasn't so embarrassed and on the brink of peeing himself, he would've scolded him.</p><p>"Here, take this for when you're done." Kokichi rustled around his bag and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and handed it to Kiibo. The white haired male quickly snatched the small container from his hands and stuck it into his pocket. </p><p>After a couple more minutes, the bus slowly pulled over to the side of the road. Once the bus had come to a complete stop, Kiibo got up from his seat and rushed to the front, His hands in between his legs. Everyone watched him dart behind a couple of trees.</p><p>Most of the students unloaded out of the bus and went out to stretch their legs while Kiibo kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. He wanted to make sure he was far enough so that nobody could see or hear what he was about to do. </p><p>He panted a bit as he went in far enough. He hid himself behind a tree as he tried to unbutton his jeans. Unfortunately, he didn't get it the first try since he had gloves on. unbuttoning and zipping his pants was proven rather difficult when not only squirming pathetically while he still had his gloves on. Another spurt of urine made it's way out. He didn't have much longer.</p><p>"For crying out loud!" He groaned as he kept one hand in between his legs and brought his other hand to his mouth, pulling the glove off with his teeth. He repeated to progress with the other glove and began to undo his pants. That was now a lot easier as he had his gloves off. He let them fall to the grass as he unbuttoned his pants and began to pull the zipper down.</p><p>He moved his boxers out of the way and aimed at the tree in front of him and without anymore hesitation, he let go. He sighed with blissful relief as he could finally let his aching bladder release itself. He felt as if he could cry from how good it felt to finally pee after hours of holding. He almost wished that the relief he was feeling would never come to an end. </p><p>At least now he knew his limits of how long he could hold. He was thankful he hadn't had held any longer and got off the bus when he did, they wouldn't be stopping his stream now even if he wanted to.</p><p>The stream seemed to go on forever. His urine kept hissing to the ground as he every now and then would let tiny noises of relief come out of his throat. He kept his eyes closed as he felt his cheeks were still tinted with red. </p><p>Never again. On the way home, he was going to make sure that he used the bathroom before leaving to go anywhere, especially if it's a car that will be on the road for hours on end. He didn't want to end up in this kind of position once more in his life.</p><p>Though, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he made the bus stop just so he wouldn't have an accident. In a way, he felt selfish that the bus had stopped. But there was nothing he could do about it now. What's done was done. Besides, he preferred this than the idea of peeing his pants on the bus. That would've been so much worst. </p><p>Eventually, the stream ended. He looked down to see the large puddle he had made in the mixture of grass and dirt. He blushed heavily as he shook himself a couple of times before adjusting his boxers back into place and zipping his pants back up. He buttoned his jeans up and pulled the small thing of hand sanitizer out of his pocket.</p><p>He squirted some of the cold gel onto his hands and began to spread it all over his hands before he put the gloves back on. He cringed as he could still feel the slight dampness in his boxers. It was cold and uncomfortable. "Jeez.. This could've been a lot worst if Kokichi didn't get the bus driver to stop." He whispered to himself</p><p>Now, he had to find his way back to the bus. He did run pretty far into the woods. He hoped his sense of directions wouldn't fail him now. He sighed softly as he tried to think back to which way he came into the woods from. He began walking in the direction that he thought was the right way. Turns out the direction he was heading was completely wrong. </p><p>His steps crinkled in the grass as he hoped he would soon find his way back. He didn't want to keep his other classmates waiting on him. He already felt guilty enough to have kept his fellow pupils stop with him just so he could pee. </p><p>The more he walked, the more lost he felt. He tried walking back to where he was originally coming from, but he had already forgotten where he was at when he was relieving himself. He was starting to feel a worrying feeling bubble up inside his chest. "It's okay, Kiibo... stay calm, stay calm... you can find your way back. Don't panic... Think of Kokichi being here with you... You wouldn't panic in front of him." He tried to consult himself.</p><p>Though deep down inside, he was stubborn and didn't want to admit that he was lost. He didn't know his way back. Maybe he could text Kokichi to see if there was anybody that could help him find his way back.</p><p>Of course, that idea quickly went down the drain as he reached into his pocket to only remember that his phone was still in his backpack on the bus. He sighed as he tried to keep his cool. "Okay... it's okay... just breathe... you can find your way out of this mess." He stood where he was for a second, examining his surroundings. He wanted to look and see if anything looked familiar to him. Anything would help.</p><p>Nothing seemed to look familiar to him though. Everything was like a blur. All the trees looked the same. He was just so focused on not peeing his pants that he didn't even pay any attention to which way he came from. He sighed quietly as he tried not to get too angry or anxious. He had to think positive.</p><p>"All this just because I had to go.. This is so stupid.. I shouldn't have come on this trip.." He grumbled to himself as he tightened his fists into tight balls. So much for staying positive. Kiibo just wanted to go home at this point. The bus ride had been absolute hell, His boxers were still a bit damp, his classmates probably were going to make fun of him or hold grudges for holding up the bus, and now he was lost in the woods. </p><p>How much worst could this possibly get?</p><p>He began walking once more, trying to figure his way out when he heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. "Huh?" He slowly turned his vision to the leaf covered bush to see what was going on. He slowly walked over to it to investigate. </p><p>Slowly and cautiously, he put his hands in the plant and pushed the branches to the side. He was greeted by a squirrel staring at him right in the eyes. His first question would've been 'why is that squirrel letting me so close to it?!' but he wasn't expecting the moving creature to be so close in the first place.</p><p>The small animal could easily jump onto him and claw or bite him all over his face. He let out a blood curdling scream as he let go of the bush branches and ran off, not wanting the squirrel to follow him, even though the chances of it following him were very low. </p><p>Still, he was a bit scared. </p><p>Meanwhile back at the bus, Kokichi was starting to get worried. It had been some time since Kiibo had went off to relieve himself. He didn't like that he was still in those woods. 'He must've gone in pretty deep..' he thought. He understood that Kiibo was shy about needing to urinate, but he didn't think he needed this much space to go.</p><p>He could tell that the other students were starting to get annoyed with how long it was taking Kiibo to come back from the woods. He felt bad for Kiibo. He didn't mean to embarrass him in front of all his classmates, but he didn't want the embarrassment to be worset if he ended up peeing himself on the bus.</p><p>That would've been worst.</p><p>He leaned against the bus as he watched where Kiibo had entered the woods. He hoped that any second now that he would see his best friend come back from the woods all relieved and clean. He worried maybe he didn't make it and possibly peed his pants. If that were the case, maybe he was hiding in the woods because he was too ashamed to let anybody catch him with the familiar wet patch on the front of his pants.</p><p>He just hoped that Kiibo was okay. He was close to going into the woods himself to go look for him. Surely he couldn't have wandered into the woods that far.   </p><p>Then, he heard something loud come from the woods. His attention snapped itself to where he heard the scream of terror. It sounded like Kiibo. A few of their classmates turned their gaze to where they heard the screaming coming from. Kokichi's instincts immediately kicked in as he ran into the woods to try to find Kiibo. </p><p>Two of their other classmates also went into the woods just in case something bad had happened. A student with navy blue hair, Shuichi; and another with green hair, Rantaro immediately followed Kokichi close behind. </p><p>Soft pants made their way out of Kokichi as he ran as fast as he possibly could. "KIIIBOOO!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouted as he ran. Even if he was quickly running out of breath, he wanted to get any idea on where Kiibo could be. He was frightened by the sound of his scream earlier. He wanted to make sure he was unharmed and safe. </p><p>"Kiibo? Are you out here?" The taller navy haired male called out, following close behind.</p><p>Eventually, they heard a response from Kiibo. He didn't seem too much further from where the three boys were running. "I-I'm over here!!" The white haired male called from a distance. Kokichi, Rantaro and Shuichi began following the sound of Kiibo's scared voice. </p><p>Eventually, they found Kiibo. He had himself propped up against a tall, dead tree. He had his arms wrapped around his legs as he rested his chin against his knees. Kokichi put his hands on his own knees as he kept panting, trying to catch his breath. "There... you... you are... I was... worried... about you..." He said in between breaths as he crouched down next to him. "Are you okay? Did you make it?" He asked. </p><p>Kiibo hesitated but nodded. "I did but... I got lost and then I got scared and couldn't find my way back to the bus and then I saw something rustling in a nearby bush and a squirrel popped out at me. I know, it's stupid to be scared of such a small animal.. but it was so close to my face... It took me by surprise, you know?" The white haired male explained. </p><p>"You got... scared by a squirrel?" Shuichi asked, cocking his head to the side. Kiibo's cheeks were a bit red as he nodded.</p><p>"Well, at least we know you're safe, Kiibo." Rantaro said with a small smile. "Why don't we get back to the bus. Everyone is waiting back there. It'll be okay. If anybody dares to say anything, I'll kick them where it ought to hurt." He said with a small smile.</p><p>Kiibo nodded his head as he got himself up from the ground. "Yeah.. How about we get back to the bus." He said, returning a smile as they all began walking back. Of course, Kiibo was walking close to Kokichi. "I'm guessing you would like me to return this to you." He chuckled as he gave the small travel sized hand sanitizer back to Kokichi. </p><p>"Glad to know you at least used it." Kokichi giggled as he took the hand sanitizer and put it into his pocket.</p><p>"So, later on tonight when we arrive at the camp site, there's going to be a fire so we can all make s'mores. Do you two want to hang with us while we all sit by the fire?" Shuichi offered to the two boys that walked beside him and Rantaro. </p><p>"What do you think, Kiibo? Would you like to sit with them?" Kokichi asked.</p><p>Kiibo thought about it for a moment. After a little bit of time deciding, he smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, that sounds nice!"</p><p>Soon, the boys got back onto the bus, taking their seats once more. When everyone was settled, the bus took off once more and began making its way to the campsite. </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
•</p><p>It had been a year since Kiibo went on the camping trip with his class. Turns out he was glad he'd went on the trip. He had a good time at the camp spending time with Kokichi, Rantaro, and Shuichi. The four were almost inseparable the whole time they stayed at the campsite. They even picked their bunks near each other. </p><p>Another great thing had happened while they were there. On the last night of camp for their last class meetup at the fire, Kokichi was brave and had the guts to admit that he had feelings for Kiibo. It took him by surprise, but in a good way. Of course, he accepted his feelings. </p><p>The whole bus ride home, the two sat in the same seat they arrived in and snuggled. They even took a nap with each other. Of course before they even got on the bus on the way back, Kiibo made sure he used the bathroom. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the incident on the way there.  </p><p>Even though they had graduated, Kiibo, Kokichi, Rantaro, and Shuichi wanted to make it a tradition to go camping every year. And of course, that is what they did.</p><p>The four of them sat around a fire they had just built. Shuichi was trying to open up a bag of marshmallows. "Does everyone have a stick?" He asked as he finally got the bag open, holding four fluffy white marshmallows in his hands.</p><p>"Yeppers!" Kokichi responded with a smile as he held up his stick with pride. </p><p>As Shuichi was placing marshmallow's on everyone's stick, he began to chuckle a little bit. "Hey, do you guys remember last year when we all went camping and Kiibo had to pee really bad and got lost in the woods and almost got eaten by a wild boar?" </p><p>Kiibo felt his face heat up at the agonizing memory. He didn't really like to think about it, but he had to admit, it was at least a little bit funny to talk about if it got brought up around that small group of friends, including his lover. "Hey, that last bit isn't true. There was no boar! I just got scared by some squirrel!" He laughed a bit. </p><p>'Squirrel, boar, whatever. It's still funny." Rantaro threw in as he leaned the marshmallow over the roaring flame, letting the marshmallow turn gold.</p><p>"Heh... I guess it was." Kiibo admitted as he looked over at his boyfriend literally hoisting his marshmallow inside the fire. "Umm... Sweetheart, you're going to burn your marshmallow if you keep it sitting in the fire like that." </p><p>"I like them burnt." Kokichi chuckled as he pulled the marshmallow back from the fire, watching the treat darken while it was on fire. Once it was burnt to his liking, he blew on it, letting some of the smoke waft into the air.</p><p>Kiibo was so glad he went camping with his senior class. If he didn't, none of this would've been happening now. He was never going to regret it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>